


Strawberries and stars

by fairyalchemist



Series: Smutty Smut Smut [4]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Fellatio, Foreplay, Lingerie, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Sex, Smutty, Vaginal Sex, explicit - Freeform, fluffy parts, skywatching kind of, smutty smut smut, strawberries and strawberry cake are definitely involved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 10:53:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7841953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairyalchemist/pseuds/fairyalchemist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jellal gets Erza alone during her birthday party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strawberries and stars

The ball to honor Erza’s birthday was in full swing. Laughter, music, and the chatter of the people shuffling around hummed through the atmosphere.

Mira had located Jellal and sent him an invitation just in time for him to make it across the damn kingdom for this day.

And even with all that time, Jellal was late. Enough to have missed the first dance with her. He feels a sting of jealousy and a hint of regret that he can’t shake off. He had stopped for a moment at a store and time had flown through his head.

He wonders who she danced with first.

Looking for her, he sticks to the shadows, not wanting to get distracted. And when her hair catches his attention from the corner of his eye, he stops on his tracks. There, she’s standing by the corner near the staircase, stunning and beautiful. He wonders for a second if he's dreaming.

Her hair is up in some sort of knot, her black dress hugs her curves, like it's made just for her--like water on her skin. His fingers twitch, wishing to know how she would feel under his hands.

Still feeling ashamed, he decides to give her an offering for his transgression; it seems like he is always making her wait for him.

A moment later he gets to her side. “Erza?”

“Yes?” She turns to face him, surprise crosses her face. “Oh, Jellal! You made it?”

“Here." He hands her a large plate with a big piece of strawberry cake and she beams at him that huge smile that makes his heart ache. "I got this from the dessert table, it was the last three pieces."

She attacks the cake with fervor as she pops a few whole strawberries into her mouth and sighs at the taste. There’s a trail of strawberry juice on the corner of her lips and he stares, licking his own lips, his eyes betray his stoic facade.  She closes her eyes and moans, knowing what it would do to him. The sweet and tart of the berry are heaven in her mouth and she can see Jellal looking at her.

“Would you like dance?” She asks him, unsure if he’d agree.

“Yes.” He tells her as she offers her hand and he takes it. Her palm tingles as they make their way to dance. It’s a slow dance, she can see that he’s wearing a three piece dark charcoal suit, a navy blue tie, and black shirt. His cobalt hair is styled to one side and she can’t help but think he looks handsome and alluring.

The lights dim as the orchestra plays a slow dance, she can feel his warmth where he’s put his hand on her back and her hand.

“You’re a good dancer,” she compliments him. “I’ll admit, I’m not as good as I should be.”

“Erza, I think you’re a great dancer…” He holds her tighter and she blushes at their closeness. She can feel his warmth, it’s not often they get a chance to be like this. She looks up and his face is unreadable, the dimness of the room hides what she wants to see.

“Oh no…”  A few minutes into their dance, she groans as she sees her utter nightmare strolling through the ballroom. Ignoring all decorum, Ichiya has his sights on her and she debates what to do.

“What’s wrong?” Jellal asks her, concern laced in his voice.

“It’s Ichiya,” she cringes as she stops dancing. “Who the hell invited him?”

“Do you want me to do something?”

“No,” she looks around. “Come with me," she grabs his hand and pulls him with her. They make their way to the second floor, where all the guest rooms are as the strings of violins become a faint sound around them.

She pushes him into the room and locks the door behind her.

As he stands there, unsure with his back to her, Erza traces the lining of the coat on his back. Something in her compels her to make the first move. His cologne permeates her thoughts, she wants to rub herself against him just to see how he’d react.

He’s taller than her but with her heels, she’s almost his height. “Jellal?” She whispers into his ear, as she keeps tracing the lining, her fingers move down to his arm, the firmness of his biceps make her ache for him.

Like lightning, he turns to face her and for a moment she can see anguish in his eyes.

“Are you sure about this?”

“Yes.”

He kisses her, a kiss so deep her mind turns to mush. He moans against her mouth, making her lips tingle and her legs throb with need. His hand shifts.

“Mmmmm,” his hands move to stroke her clit and he teases her breast. He teases her clit over her dress, she grows damp at his touch and throbs even harder.

He pushes her closer to her as he tastes her and she shivers, not from the cold, but from the force of his touch. He sucks her tongue and she twitches at the surprising feeling.

“Jellal…”

“Damn it, Erza, I--” He kisses the side of her neck, small butterfly kisses, light and sweet. When he reaches her mouth again, he sucks on her upper lip and then her tongue and she moves her hands to take his jacket suit off, her patience wears thin. “I’m so stupid--”

“What?” She teases his chest.

“I’m a bastard for denying myself for so—”

“No,” she presses a finger to his lips. “You’re a bastard for denying _me_ for this long…” She lets go of him, his jacket falls to the floor and she looks at him, his breathing turns hard and labored. Her heart skips a beat and her center throbs, she hasn’t seen him in so long having him so close makes her wet with need.

His tie is slanted, his hair is messy and she feels a little irritated that he can look so good with all those imperfections.

She grabs his tie with one hand and pushes him to the edge of the bed they had ignored up until then. The feel of the silken tie excites her. As he puts his elbows on the bed and lays down, she spreads his legs, and he lets her hands explore him for a moment.

She begins at his thighs, lazily tracing random figure eights, light caresses that make him twitch.

She unbuttons his pants and takes him to her hand. His dick is soft and stiff and she thumbs the little drop of his cum, he twitches as she lightly teases it with her fingertip. Her hand wraps around him, she can feel his need for her.  She strokes him, up and down in a rhythm of her choosing and he hisses at her as his eyes close.

“Mmmm.” He inhales sharply as she circles the rim. “Fuck,” he curses as she moves her hands up, to his chest. Still hovering over him, she puts her knees between his as she takes his tie off. She straddles him, seeing her ruby stilettos make him hot as she explores him with her fingers, taking off his clothes while she makes her way down to where he wants her most.

“Tell me,” she leaves trails of kisses as he fists her scarlet hair, “did you dream about me when you were alone?”

“Yes,” he hisses as she licks a sensitive spot on his torso.

“Did you dream about me doing this?” She spreads her hands up his chest and brings them back down again, just beside his dick and she smiles as it twitches for her.

“Ye—”

Breathless, he tries to answer but she doesn’t give him a chance as she sucks on his tip for a moment. His back arches toward her and he moans as she teases him with her mouth. She tastes his desire for her and she moans against him as she licks his length.

“Oh shit, Erza that feels so good. Don’t stop--”

She licks the tip and strokes him again and again, putting more pressure with each stroke, her core aches and heat pools inside her as he moans for her.

“Fuck, I was so lonely without you, Erza. I don’t deserve you.” She strokes him harder and harder. “Oh fuck, don’t stop, don’t sto—” His breaths turn shallow and she can feel him tense as he comes on her hands. She smiles at him as he tries to takes deeper breaths when he returns. 

She sees him, he’s naked and she’s not, and the thought makes her feel hot and wet.

“Wait here,” she tells him as she makes her way to her bathroom.  Once inside she takes off her dress and loosens her hair. She leaves her shoes on and she lightly teases her clit and sucks in a breath.  She was wet, she ached and her pussy felt like she needed him inside her.

“Erza?” Jellal asks for her, she’s been there a while and he’s growing concerned. He moves toward the door but she comes out before he can, she’s wearing white lingerie and he freezes. His dick throbs and aches to be insider her as she looks up and blushes. Without hesitating, he grabs her and carries her to the bed.  

She moans as he opens her legs for him, the white lace of the stockings teases his hands. “I think I like these shoes,” he says as he strokes up the inside of her thighs, she moans as he moves closer to her core. He pauses, the damp of her white panties makes his mouth water. “Would you like me to lick you?” He asks her, so close to her lips but not quite touching. “Tell me, Erza.”

“Mmmm, yes I want you to--” she hesitates to complete his request.

“Come now, don’t tell me you can’t say it…” He gives her a kiss on a sensitive spot in her thigh. “Say it,” he whispers.

She squirms as he licks the spot he just kissed.   

“Jellal—

“oh—

“lick—

“ah--

“—me!”

He moves to tease her pussy lips with his mouth, her white lace panties are a barrier but he can taste her damp cum through it. The taste drives him wild and he hastily loosens her garters and removes her panties and stockings, mostly ripping flimsy fabric.

“Wrap your legs around me--” He growls to her and she wraps her ankles around his neck, he can feel the leather of her shoes stinging his shoulder. The sting reaches his dick. She hisses as he sucks on her clit and her pussy begs him for another taste. Her hips tighten on him and he moves his tongue insider her. In and out, as her hips ride his tongue, he enters her with his finger.

“Oh, my—Jellal!” One finger and then two.

Her hips squeeze him and he pumps her, fast and faster and faster.  “Ah! Oh, shit! Harder, harder, harder!” She screams, the sounds of her moans make his heart jump in his chest.

He sucks on her little nub and lightly bites it and he increases the pressure as she comes.

He moans against her as he licks her, knowing it will increase her pleasure, he looks at her in her stupor and can’t help but feel pride that he’s the one to taste her tonight.

Feeling content, she falls asleep and takes a nap in his arms. He leaves her after a while to make his move as he gets a sheet from the bed and moves it to the small outside terrace they have outside the glass doors. The sky is clear, there’s a fresh breeze, perfect weather for what he wants to do.

While getting the comforter, he grabs the small box he bought without waking her and moves them outside. She stirs for a moment and he carries her last to the small space he’s made for them outside.

“Erza, wake up.” He whispers in her ear and he sucks on her lobe.

“What?” Still groggy, she hisses as he trails light kisses on her neck, down to her breasts and he sucks her nipple over the lace. He somehow takes the fabric off of her and finally tastes her.

He suckles her and teases her with his fingers as she teases herself, still slow and dazed from earlier.

Letting go of her, he lays down beside her to watch her play with herself.

“Did you know?” He looks at her as she squirms and shifts against her hand. He moves his own to join her and he enters her. “You know I love to study about the stars and their history? Did you know that constellation above us is called the Grand Chariot?”

He gets closer to her and leaves a trail of butterfly kisses on her shoulder as he whispers. “There’s a myth that says it’s the chariot that Ankhserum used to travel to his love, before she died and he cursed all humanity for his despair.”

“Really?” She sucks in her breath as he moves to kiss her plump lips.

“Mhmm,” he kisses her, she tastes sweet like honey and he loses his train of thought for a moment as she moans against him. “Erza,” he breaks their kiss and looks into her amethyst eyes, they tell him everything and nothing, the future and their past, and for a moment he hesitates. “I don’t know what I’d do if I lost you.”

“Jellal,” she touches his cheek, “I won’t be lost to you no matter how far we are—”

“Erza,” his voice breaks at the sudden burst of emotions, of the nervousness in his chest. “Marry me.”

“What?”

“Marry me?” He asks her, unsure if he’s saying it right.

“What!” Her eyes are wide with shock, her mouth is shaped in an amusing little ‘o’ that he giggles at the sight.

“Will you marry me?” She blinks at him. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have asked,” he pulls away from her, unsure of what to do.

“No, I—Jellal, of course I’ll marry you, just let me think about this…what kind of strawberries should I get for the cake?”

He looks at her, puzzled. Wasn’t this the part where she kissed him and he put the ring on her finger?

“Oh, that’s right.”

He moves to get the little box and kneels before her, she sits up, forgetting about their play. As he opens, he can see her face light up and her eyes tear up. “Oh wow, it’s so beautiful—”

“I’m forever going to be yours, Erza.” He slips the small ring into her finger, the small red rubies and navy sapphires intricately decorate a diamond in its center.

She kisses him, deep and full of longing as she explores his mouth, he takes the rest of her lingerie off, he wants to make love to her under the stars.

“Jellal,” she whispers against him as she grabs him and guides him to join her. “I love you so much, I can’t stand it.”

He rides her softly at first, as he teases her clit he can see a sparkle in her eye and he smiles at her.

She moves to kiss him again and their rhythm speeds up, he can see her breasts jumping and he moves to squeeze her there.

She meets his thrusts and squeezes him with her muscles and the pleasure gets so intense, he sees stars. He growls and she growls with him as they both reach their destination.

As he loses his strength, he lowers himself to her chest and gently plays with her breasts. “I love you too, Erza Scarlet,” he kisses her as passionately as he feels, the joy in his heart gives him hope that he is worthy of her after all. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. (:.


End file.
